


It's our thing

by Hellothere1816



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellothere1816/pseuds/Hellothere1816
Summary: People start making fun of Lucas because of his southern roots. Maya dresses like a cowgirl to defend him.





	

"Someone's moody today sundance?"

"Just shut up Maya !" He wasn't in the mood to take her crap.

"Why are you being such an asshole ranger rick?" 

They were inside the classroom waiting for the teacher and Lucas was with his serious face on.

"What if I am being an asshole?? You're one everyday so I have the right to be once in my life." He said sitting down

"Don't mind him Maya, he's day hasn't been great, that's all." Zay said from behind Lucas.

"What happened Lucas?" Riley asked. They weren't a couple anymore, they realised they loved each other has brother and sister. Riley and Farkle realised that they were in love and started dating shortly after. Lucas wasn't has lucky, he did realised that he loved someone else, but that person Is Maya and he knows he would never have a chance with her.

"Maya ruined my life." 

"That's kind of a bold statement Lucas, aren't you exaggerating?" Farkle asked.

"Oh I'm not exaggerating, if anything it's an understatement. Everyone on this school is calling me stereotypical Texas related names, and who's to blame?!" Maybe he didn't blame Maya but everyone was being rude to him and he had to do the impossible not to hit them.

"What do you mean by that?!" Maya asked. She didn't like that other people were calling those nicknames to Lucas, it was their thing how could they?

"What do I mean? Everyone has been calling me cowboy and other shit."

"I'm sorry," everyone's eyes widened, Maya just realised that she said that out loud "that... They were so unoriginal, it's a shame." Everyone visibly relaxed.

"Whatever, not even all the apologies in the world could make up for what you've been putting me through for the last couple years." 

Ouch "when did that hap.."

"Look Texas' boy is here" Paul said has he walked in class

"Shut up Paul." Zay said

"Why would I? I've discovered a new source of fun. Thanks Hart." He said sitting down. And now Maya felt like crap.

"Yeah, thanks a lot hart!" Lucas said sarcastically as mr Mathews walked in.

She had to fix this, she got an idea but she wasn't quite fond of it.

...

The next day, they were in class while mr Mathews talked about WWII, Lucas, zay, Riley and Farkle were wondering why Maya hadn't shown up yet. Lucas started to get worried, he just hoped that she was ok. He wanted to apologise to her for what he said yesterday.

Than someone knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Mathews."Maya said has she stood by the door.

Everyone was in shock especially Lucas. She was wearing brown cowboy boots, a denim skirt with a southern style belt, a white button down tucked into the skirt, a bandana around her neck, a cowboy hat and she wore her hair down in braids. He died and went to heaven.

Riley just though with a little smile "she loves him"

Farkle realised that she was in love with Lucas which was a relieve because he knew that Lucas had been in love with her for a while.

The only thing that came to Zay's mind was "Hot Hot Hot"

Everyone was quite even mr Mathews. She rolled her eyes than sat down.

After class Maya and the rest of her friends were next to the lockers and no one was saying anything which she found rather annoying.

"If no one says anything I'm going to punch someone in the face" she was getting frustrated.

"Ms huckleberry, how are you?" Paul joked

Maya got up and put herself in front of Paul " do you have a problem?"

" not really, I'm actually quite glad I have two of you to entertain me now."

"Listen here you idiot, I'm not ranger rick over there, if i have a problem with someone I'll solve it.".

"You know that I'm stronger right?!"

"You might," she got closer "but I'm crazy"

"Do you think I'm scared?!" He said, probably not has confidently has he would like.

"I think you should, unless you want me to take care of you. You won't be the first and you probably won't be the last." 

He started backing away "whatever you're not even that interesting."

She turned around and Lucas got closer to her " thanks, you didn't have to do that."

She started smiling "I kinda did, I'm the only one that gets to call you those nicknames."

"Yes you are" they were just staring at each other.

5 minutes later

"GUYS!!!" Zay shouted scaring them "you've been staring at each other for like five minutes, not saying nothing, you have to stop doing that."


End file.
